1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and method of automatically executing function establishment thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a user uses his terminal registered with his personal information. Yet, he may occasionally use another person's terminal or a terminal for rent.
And, one terminal can be used by several users.
In case that one user frequently uses the terminal for rent, he would be unable to be always provided with the germinal of the same model or function. So, in worst case, he would be forced to use a terminal of a different model or function each time.
Meanwhile, a terminal, and more particularly, a mobile communication terminal supports various additional services such as a data communication service, a short message service, a wireless Internet service and the like as well as a voice communication service and provides an environment that enables a user to establish various functions required for using the above-explained additional services and the basic voice communication service. Moreover, the mobile communication terminal provides an establishment environment for the additional functions provided to the mobile communication terminal, i.e., the establishment environment of the storage and management of phone numbers, schedules, alarm, melody (bell sound) and personal information. Thus, the mobile communication terminal is provided with various applications for the respective function establishments of the supportable services and the applications for the establishments of the above-explained additional functions as well.
However, the applications used for mobile communication terminals differ from each other according to terminal manufacturers. Besides, in case of terminals made by the same manufacturer, applications for the function establishments may differ according to product models.
Hence, in case that various users use one terminal, in case that a user uses a terminal for rent each time, or in case that a user purchases a new terminal, the corresponding user(s) has no choice but to adapt himself to the new function establishment environment. In other words, the user needs to be accustomed to different conditions and systems for the function establishment each time in using a terminal of a new modem.